The present specification relates to age estimation.
Visible facial aging is caused by various factors that predominate in different stages of life. Through early development, rapid changes occur through bone growth and tissue changes. During adulthood, facial appearance is fairly stable. Typical changes are driven by wrinkles and frown-lines from facial expressions. For the elderly, skin and tissue changes, such as hollowing of the cheeks and thinning of the lips drives changes in facial appearance.
Automated age estimation includes model-based and regression-based approaches. With model-based approaches, parameterized models can be generated to represent general facial changes during aging. Such models may then be fitted to sample images. Regression-based approaches use regressive learning on face sample data.